Treyarch
Treyarch (abbriviated as 3ARC) is a video game developer company, situated in Santa Monica, California, USA. This company is responsible to producing some of the Call of Duty games in the main franchise, alongside Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer, and other developers. They are owned by Activision. Treyarch created the popular Zombies mode in the Call of Duty franchise, with variant gamemodes produced by the company as well as other Call of Duty developers, such as Cyborg Rising, Exo Zombies, Nightmares, and Infinite Warfare Zombies. History Treyarch was founded in 1996 by Peter Akemann and Doğan Köslü. Activision has owned Treyarch since 2001. Before Treyarch's major contribution to the Call of Duty franchise, Gray Matter Interactive, a former Call of Duty producer, produced Call of Duty: United Offensive. However, in 2005, the company was merged into Treyarch. Unlike Infinity Ward, Treyarch has also developed games outside of the Call of Duty franchise, such as Spider-Man 2. Call of Duty Games Developed A list of Call of Duty games developed or ported by Treyarch. Developed * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty_3 Call of Duty 3] *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' (Eighth-generation edition only) Ported * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition (Wii) - Infinity Ward * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Wii) - Infinity Ward * Call of Duty: Ghosts (Wii U) - Infinity Ward Developed Call of Duty Games Ported A list of Call of Duty games developed by Treyarch that were ported by other developers. * Call of Duty: ZOMBIES (iOS) - Ideaworks Studios * Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies (iOS and Android) - Ideaworks Studios (formerly) & Marmalade Studios * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Seventh-generation edition only) - Beenox & Mercenary Technology Current Employees * Mark Lamia - President and Studio Head * David Vonderhaar - Game Designer Director (online) * Scott Eckert - Sound Designer/Audio Engineer * Kevin Sherwood - Sound Designer and Composer * Elena Siegman - Singer/additional voice * Neil Masiclat - Lighting Artist * Adam Alcini - Graphics Engineer * Jason Blundell - Zombies Head Former Employees * Josh Olin - Community Manager * Jason McCord - Designer * Eric Pierce - Contracted TD * Jeremy Luyties - Design Director * Mike Denny - Designer * Jeff Zaring - Designer * Sean Slayback - Designer * Zach Volker - Animator * Gary Spinrad - Senior Sound Designer * Jimmy Zielinsky - Zombies Head Trivia * The Treyarch logo is found on the Coins Power-Up in Dead Ops Arcade and Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avengening. * The Treyarch logo is also found on a Space Monkey's uniform. * "3ARC" and "IIIARC" refers to Treyarch in several games. ** The cheat code in Black Ops to unlock "Five" and Dead Ops Arcade is "3ARC UNLOCK". However, it disables the Stand Down trophy from the campaign. * The Treyarch logo can be unlocked in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer by achieving a final killcam with a Stealth Bomber. * The Bots' Clan Tags in Combat Training in Black Ops and Black Ops II are "3arc". * Many Treyarch employees have the clan tag "3arc". ** Attempting to set a clan tag to "3arc", if not an employee at Treyarch, would not work. * Black Ops was their first game where they've devoted their entire staff on development on the game, with no other games in development. References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treyarch # http://www.treyarch.com/ # http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Treyarch Category:Nazi Zombies